True Love Cant Be Hidden
by cherieluvsbooks
Summary: Based on Rose dying and is sent to a underworld! oo "I'm Damon, welcome to the underworld for people who have died and   died again... Don't try to get back up there   He gestures to the dark swirling black sky  you can't! No matter how many rumors around
1. Dream becomes reality

**THIS IS MY 1****ST**** BOOK. DONT LAUGH AT IT, IM ONLY 13 AND I LOVE BOOKS AND I LIKE WRITING SO I WANTED TO SEE HOW I COULD DO. THANK YOU FOR EVEN CLICKING ON MY BOOK! I PROMISE IT WILL BE GOOD. THANK YOU.**

**TEAMDIMITRI XOXO**

Standing near the banister I looked over to see Dimitri looking up at me and waving. GOD HE WAS SEXY. I waved back smiling taking in his brown silky hair and brown eyes. I kept thinking there was something I was meant to remember, I couldn't quite my finger on it and then everything changed.

I was standing in Las Vegas looking at Dimitri's red blood-shot eyes. He looked at me, a flash of amusement catching his expression then he rearranged his face quickly, knowing I would see, turning it stone hard. His skin, a sickening chalky white, his lips pale, fresh blood escaping before he licked it up grinning at my disgusted expression. I tried to look past all that, staring deep into his eyes and ... That's when I saw it. Passion, Love, Soul . Those soft brown eyes were still in their somewhere – I could see it. It disappeared as quickly as it came but this time, I had seen it. I wanted to touch his face – make him the old Dimitri, the one I loved. Scratch that, I needed the old Dimitri.

I swear I will hunt him down. I will make that blonde bastard know who he's messing with. Anybody who knows me well enough keeps a mental note in their head to NEVER piss off Rose Hathaway. I need to make the promise Dimitri once longed me to make. But, why haven't I tried ... Again?

I woke up shaking despite my kick-ass bravado. I can't remember the last time I dreamt about Dimitri but ... it's been a while. I blinked noticing my surroundings. Adrian snoring, Adrian's belongings, Adrian's cigarettes. Ever since I came back from Russia it's been nothing but smiling at Adrian, kissing Adrian, laughing with Adrian, ADRIAN ADRIAN ADRIAN! Lissa's been with us, and Fire Boy, it's just been non-stop Adrian since I agreed to go out with him!

At least with Dimitri I had some space. I sighed at the thought of Dimitri. He was the one I loved. I loved Adrian in a best friend sort of way. Sighing, I crawled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and got dressed cautiously aware that Adrian was asleep. I left him a note to say I had gone back to my room. But I needed to get out of here. I needed to see someone but whom ... Eddie.

Eddie was my best friend. He was Mason's best friend, but ever since Mason's death, he had changed. He had blamed himself for Mason's death, as had I. Eddie died at the Strigoi attack at St. Vald's just like Dimitri. He didn't turn Strigoi but he died and he can _never_ come back. At least I can find a way to restore Dimitri but Eddie and Mason died a death everyone has to partake. Well, every _human_. Strigoi's and Moroi's die eventually but live longer that any human can. Eddie was the kind of friend that you would do anything for. We were like brother and sister. And when we counted the numbers that died that evening, I was heartbroken. I longed for Dimitri and I knew I would miss Eddie.

Walking the way to the front gates had become so familiar that I could now get their while in Lissa's head. I needed a distraction from my thoughts. It turned out she was with Christian so I wasn't going to climb into her head anytime soon. I soon realised I had no idea what to tell the Guardian at the front.  
What could I say - hey, I'm in a slightly messed up situation. I don't want to be with Adrian and I still love Dimitri who got turned Strigoi. I want to talk to my best friend Eddie who died 2 weeks ago and I can see him because I can see ghosts. Can I go through? He would think I'm some drunken teenager who got dared to ask him to go out of the protection of the Wards. I stuck with telling him I needed to walk out in the woods. It was vampire night time so it was about 3 in the afternoon human-time. It was light so no Strigoi were hanging about so, I'd be safe.

I walked up to Henri the new Russian guardian. He stiffened up when he saw me. I grinned, happy to know that my reputation had been spread to him so quickly. It makes me look even more bad-ass and that's what I like to see. I looked him straight in the eye, smiling again when he was the first to look away.

"You already scared of me Henri?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm just trying to make sure I don't have to get my assed kicked by Rose Hathaway." he replied, eyeing me up cautiously.

I laughed and soon he began to relax and started laughing with me. I kept thinking how much his brown eyes resembled Dimitri. Pushing that thought away i focused on the task at hand.

"um ...can i go out of the Wards, I need to take a walk."

Henri looked at me as if I was mad, but he knew I could take care of myself. He scanned the surrounding areas as he quietly unlocked the front gate.

"Just make sure _you_ don't get your assed kicked." He said, grinning at me with those soft brown eyes. I looked him up and down and suddenly pictured Dimitri, standing there laughing with me, even talking to me. I couldn't think about Dimitri anymore. I need a distraction.

As soon as I went out of the Wards I was bombarded with ghosts! I focused on finding Eddie and soon did because he was the only one smiling. I looked at him grinning back, trying to block all the other ghosts away. It was proving to be difficult. Eddie was staring at me with light eyes. I could feel hot tears running down my face and I was glad when Eddie came and looked at me saying, with much difficulty, that it wasn't my fault. I was angry now; the tears running down my eyes were not because of sadness anymore. They were of anger, hate; disgust at whatever Strigoi did this to Eddie. Eddie could somehow sense that and kept quiet. I looked back up at him and realising he was angry, not at me but at the Strigoi that killed him.

We just stood there, consuming each other's presence. I could see Eddie was getting tensed up. I kept asking him what was wrong but he had frozen up like a scared little boy. I wanted to help him I didn't know why but suddenly was hit with the nauseating feeling in my stomach. I looked around scanning the area when I came face to face with Dimitri.

**SO I NEED AT LEAST 1O REVIEWS TO CARRY ON. LUV U GUYS, TELL ME WHAT U THINK. **

**TEAMDIMITRI XOXO**


	2. And the suprises keep on coming!

I looked up at him knowingly.

"I'm not scared of you and you and I both know this time I'm going to kill you"

"I'm not here for false chit-chat Rose", he replied looking me up and down. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you in Russia"

I scowled; "Guess you still like checking me out comrade" I swayed happily knowing I annoyed him with the old nickname.

He was soon up in my face, looking deeply into my eyes, I stared back fighting the urge to kiss him.

"I know you're in their Dimitri, fight him, fight the monster that has taken over you!" I was now looking straight into his eyes, consuming everything, trying to find the Dimitri I once loved.

"Look at you Rose, you could be stronger, powerful, i gave you the chance and you still ignored it. I love you!" he snarled

"WELL ISN'T THAT A SUPRISE!" I shouted slightly surprised at myself.

"I guess I have to kill you now" he said ignoring my comment. He looked me up and down taking a step back, "mmmm ... but how?"

I whipped my stake out of my back pocket and dived onto him I got my stake out, his chest was right there I was going to I swear but I ended up slitting his arm. He swore, muttering something in Russian and then ran towards me. Fortunately I was already close enough for Henri to hear me.

"HENRI" I cried as loud as I could. He opened the gate just as I ran through, I looked around sensing Dimitri and found him looking straight at me, teeth showing, red eyes blaring! He never looked more uglier I thought smiling at myself.

Dimitri smiled back snarling "I'll get you Rose Hathaway, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

I shuddered at those words blinking back the tears trying to escape out of my eyes. I looked around to see nothing but the vast long woods surrounding the school. Why didn't I kill him, I could have, his chest was right there, truth is, I can't. I still love him.

I was suddenly aware of Henri's eyes piercing into my back. I wiped away my tears and turned around.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him watching his face carefully.

He stared back confused, "I just thought the great Rose Hathaway could take down any Strigoi. I just thought you wouldn't run away from any Strigoi no matter what! What happened?"

I looked at him annoyingly. He had hit a nerve. Soon he sensed that and went back to his post.

I went back to my room, lying on my bed, burying my face in a pillow and letting all my stress out with a scream. There was a knock at my door and I decided to ignore it. "Little Dhampir" , I heard Adrian plead, I ignored him. No-one can make me feel better now. I just lay there crying. From the looks of outside I had missed the first class.

I heard the sound of footsteps and then a knock at my door. _Rose please! _I sighed and answered the door. I knew it was Lissa but I didn't think Sparky was with her.

"Hey, how was your night?" I asked grinning as Lissa blushed a shocking red. Christian just shrugged and looked at me like I had said I was hungry.

"Nothing you and Dimitri haven't done." This time it was my turn to blush. I didn't know whether it was because of anger or embarrassment. Lissa just looked at him, mouth gaped open.

"Lissa, you told him! How could you do that it was my secret, your my best friend well at least I thought you were!"

"Rose, how can you even say that? He sort of guessed on his own, I promise I didn't tell him!" Lissa cried.

"Yeh Rose, besides it was Adrian who sort of told me. He said how Dimitri was a bit old for Rose. At first I thought he was talking about the Guardian training and then It just..."

"It just what ..." Christian looked at Lisa for help but I pursued it.

"It just what Christian?" just then there was a knock on the door. "This isn't over Christian!" Lissa sighed sitting on the bed, I could tell she was angry at Christian but there was another feeling she was trying to hide but I didn't understand what or where it came from. I decded to push that thought away and went to answer the door.

"...MUM...? what the hell are you doing here?" I managed to splutter!

"Can't a mum check in on their child – just once? Now what do we have here, a boy in the girls dorm, well well well!" She looked at Christian with arched eyebrows.

Fire-boy being his sparky self lied smoothly saying he was coming to pick Lissa up so that they could go to the feeder's room together. Lissa nodded at my mother and then went off with Christian leaving me .. and her .. alone!

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING THE OTHER BOOK! I REALLY WANT SOME OTHER PEOPLE TO READ THIS SO PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS! I KNOW THIS BIT IS CRAP BUT IT WILL GET BETTER!**

**TEAMDIMITRI XOXO**


	3. Victor Dashkov and his brother?

The tension was killing me, I couldn't take it!

"Mum what's going on?" I could tell she was uncomfortable as was I.

"They need some of the novices up at court because of all the commotion" I could tell it pained her to say it. She didn't want novices being sent away before they were fully trained.

"What commotion?" I was really on edge now.

"The ... Dimitri commotion!"

Now I was really confused, I was sure he was Strigoi!

"What the HELL are you talking about? I just saw Dimitri – he's definitely Strigoi!"

She flinched, "Dimitri has been captured and sent to the court's grounds. People are claiming that they can restore him back to dhampir but none of us are sure. They are seeing if this will work before they jump into conclusions."

My head was swimming. Dimitri...restored...not Strigoi...back to brown eyes? I managed to splutter a single word, "Who?"

"Victor Dashkov and his Spirit user brother"

Now I was confused, why would Victor want to help Dimitri? He's been out to get me and Lissa for years. Now I understood what Lissa was trying to hide from me, but this, this was beyond the valley of hiding, she should have told me! From the corner of my eye I could see my mum watching me.

"Mum what do you want me to say?"

"Anything" She hesitated "I know about your little fling with Dimitri!" I laughed. If only she knew how much more serious it was!

"Okay genius, well done; tell me something I don't know. About the whole school already knows about it after I went to look for him in Russia. I was sure you would be informed! I don't really care about that now! What I really want to know is how the captured Dimitri – the ten foot killing machine?"

"A guardian, Henri I think it was, informed the court about your little encounter and it turned out he was weak as he had a wound on his arm, they captured him to use him as the Strigoi to restore as he was a very helpful guardian and now he has been locked up tightly."

"Okay so you are telling me, that Dimitri is locked up in the court and Victor Dashkov and his brother are going to restore him?"

"Yes and now you need to go with some of the other few novices chosen to protect the court. There are too many guardians at loss because they need to watch Dimitri and the Dashkov brothers. So Rose I'll meet you here in 5 minutes and I'll expect you to have gotten changed into this", she patted the guardian suit next to her, "and get packed so we can get on our way!"

All I could do was nod and watch her leave. There were so many thoughts running through my head. I couldn't place them all. So many emotions! Love, Hate, Disgust, Hope, Longing. Half of them were for Dimitri. I was rushed back to reality when I heard a knock at my door. It was Lissa and Christian but Adrian was there as well. The look in their eyes said it all they knew and they were going.

I don't know how I found me and my best friends heading out to court. I was dressed in my guardian outfit alongside with some of the other novices. It was weird because the last time I was heading out on a plane was to a ski resort. And I was with Eddie and Mason. It was a long plane ride so I found myself falling asleep, and I was sucked into a Spirit dream. Not with Adrian or Lissa but the Dashkov brothers.

Yes I know it's short, sorry but it's the best I could do. And if you don't like the change of plan just tell me. Review and I will write more! That's my motto! I have to go X-Mas shopping so bye x

Cherie x


	4. He has won!

**Hi well thank you so much to all those people who added my story to their favourites! I really appreciate it but could you review as I have found the stories with more reviews, people tend to click on it! Please just review and I will write more. Thank You guys!**

**Cherie x**

The dream was different and I didn't mean good different. It was like we were standing in the middle of a bloody storm. The only good thing was that I was wearing the outfit I wore the night of the lust charm. I inspected our surroundings a little bit more and then my eyes came to lie on the brothers. They were both wearing black flashy suits which reminded me lot's about Abe.

"EGGHHEM" It was Victor. "Sorry to cut your little inspection short but we have a proposal to announce!"

"To HELL with proposals" I growled giving him the cold stare.

He flinched, "just hear me out. You must be confused onto why I am doing this." To be honest I was confused and I wanted everything to be cleared up cause my head was beginning to become WW3. He must have taken my silence as a yes as he said, "Your little friend Dimitri might help make you happy and yes I may not like you but I want to make it up to you and Lissa for what I did to her. So I'll give you Dimitri if you give me Lissa."

I just stared at him, too shocked to speak. He wasn't honestly trying to make me give up Lissa for Dimitri? I may love him a lot but to give up Lissa was unthinkable. And yet I found myself asking,

"What do you want with Lissa?" He was looking at me carefully, trying to figure me out I suppose.

"I want her to" he hesitated, "I want her to restore Dimitri, but it'll take a lot of work and a lot of Spirit magic on her hand. See my little brother hasn't got enough energy to do it as it is very hard work and if you want Dimitri restored, you need Lissa to do it." I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that the storm around us was getting worse. From the corner of my eye, I saw that the other brother was getting prepared for something. I didn't question it though as the guy was just weird but something about him made me curious. I just pushed that thought away and focused on Victor.

I was actually relived that he didn't want to take Lissa away! But his proposal was outrages and I could tell that wasn't all. There was something in it for him, something big and I wanted to find out what it was.

"What's in it for you? Where the flipping hell do you fit into all of this?" I was angry now. This was my dream it was my fricking privacy and all he is doing is wasting my time. But a little part of me was hoping Lissa would be able to do it. Besides, I would just suck all the darkness from her when it was too hard for her to handle. Right, Right?

Victor was smiling now. He knew he was making me angry and he knew that there was something more to it, but what the hell is it? "Nothing, nothing is going towards the loving charity of the Dashkov brothers, it's just me, trying to do a nice thing here!"

We both knew that was a lie and he knew I knew so why does he keep smiling like he just won. He hasn't won.

He has ... I found myself getting choked. All the air around me had been taken away and all I could see was Victor laughing. I was waving my hands around trying to find a sense of air and ... nothing. I found myself beaten, He has won!

This was all a joke to try to get me to stay around long enough for him to try and kill me. I am going to die. I could see all the memories swimming back. Dimitri, Lissa, Mason, Eddie, Adrian, St Vladimir, everything I ever loved. I was being sucked into a grey mist. All I could think about was, this wasn't supposed to be how I was to die. I can't die, I'm Rose Hathaway. The great Strigoi killer. I'm supposed to be strong. Soon I felt cold hands touching me. The feeling of life but I wasn't going to have any life in me. I longed to be that person, alive, breathing. He has won. All I could see was Victor laughing. It was my time. Darkness consumed me.

Rose Hathaway has finally died.

**Dont worry people – I HVEN'T KILLED ROSE. If you want to find out what happens then READ and REVIEW cause I never know if people are just pretending to read it. I need at least 5 reviews, please! Tell me if I should really kill her, or not as I have no idea what I am going to do for the next chapter. I just write what I feel. ANYWAYZ – PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Cherie x**


	5. Rose was dying, I couldn't stop it!

Lissa Prov

When I found out about Dimitri I was sooo happy for Rose. But I could tell all the emotions were eating her up. She was tired and I watched her catch sleep. Although I was happy for Rose, I felt sorry for Adrian as he, if Dimitri was actually changed, he was going to get his heart broken. I really didn't want him getting hurt; he was like a brother to me. Looking at him now, I could tell he was only coming to try and prevent Rose seeing Dimitri. His expression was read less and I could see he kept glancing at Rose about every 30 seconds.

Rose was asleep but she wasn't in a deep sleep she was in a spirit dream. How could she be in one though? She can't be with me or Adrian as we were both wide awake, and I could tell could tell from her aura she was in a Sprit Dream. I'm worried about her as it can't be with Adrian but whom else could it be who would go through all that trouble to visit her in a dream. Suddenly saw her jolt and it looked like she was gasping for air. My heart turned and twisted as if it was gasping for air too but unlike Rose, I was breathing. I felt the bond breaking but I reached out to it, taking it in, making it be the last bit of life I hold onto. This was it. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't save my best friend from death. She kept screaming my name Lissa, Lissa! I kept screaming at her, tears running down my face, what if she dies, she can't die, we've only just started life, we've only just started having fun and this happens, NO – NO IT CANT BE HAPPENING.

All the other novices were trying to wake her up, trying to make sense of why she was struggling, they tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't wake up. I could tell she was dying. The pain in my heart was increasing. Rose was dying and I couldn't do anything about it. I already saved her once and I couldn't do it again. "Adrian, Adrian, help her, you're her only hope! Adrian concentrate, please she's dying." He couldn't move, he just stood there, watching, standing, he wouldn't do anything! This was my entire fault; I thought! What's the point of this Frickin bond if I can't help her! If I CANT EVEN SEE WHATS GOING ON. My sister was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it!

Dimitri Prov

What is wrong with those bastard Mori. I'm Strigoi and they are keeping me at the heart of Moroi society. They know if I escape, they will be seeing the last of their precious queen and about half their guardians. I will kill these Moroi's if it's the last thing I do. I will start off with Rose's precious Dragomir Princess, kill the whole Dragomir line. This is all HER fault. If I hadn't fallen in love with her, I wouldn't have been in this position in the first place! I'm a powerful person I need blood soon otherwise I will die. Why the (Russian swear word) are they keeping me locked up. I have to hand it to them, they are quite good. There were about 20 Guardians around my little cage. I don't think they have ever held Strigoi here before. I feel privileged ... NOT!

I looked around and all I could see was a cage for an animal. I used to be smart and consistent and I used to love a girl who was beautiful radiant and caring! Thinking about her makes my heart ache. How is it possible that I love her? I'm a Strigoi aren't I? I kill people for a living and now it seems that I am still holding onto my other soft side. You have to kill her to stop that soft side radiating. I tell myself every day. You have to kill her but how?

"Aaaaaagagggh" I hear myself scream but I dont understand why I'm screaming. I feel pain but I couldn't place it! All of the guardians stiffen waiting for attack. I'm not preparing myself to escape so why did I scream. "Aaaaagggghhhhh" there it is again. I touch my chest and realise its coming from my heart. I look down and I see my heart lighting up. Then the jolt of pain comes again, somewhere in my head I see My Roza. She's dying. I dont know why but I feel like my heart was breaking. I want to help her but I can't, what's happening to me? Suddenly the rest of me illuminate. I feel the sting of my eyes; I feel my heart burning up. And suddenly it all stops!

Suddenly I feel different. A good different but I don't know what to make of it. I dont feel all the hate and disturbance I felt before, I felt that love and warmth that a soul has. I looked myself in the mirror and what I saw was surprising. I was back. I had my soft brown eyes and my tanned skin. I ran my fingers across my face and sighed. I was at awe with myself. Everything that happened came flooding back. And all I could see was Rose and how I was in love with her. The guardians were staring at me. Assessing the whole ordeal. I was back and I was me.

But yet my heart was burning, breaking all the love I had was going! I suddenly knew two things had happened,

I was back to a dhampir,

Roza was dying, and I couldn't do anything to stop it!

**To clear everything up – Dimitri is Dhampir. Yes I know but I had to do this for it to make sense. I will explain everything in the next two or three chapters. Please keep reviewing. **

**Thx for reviewing **

**Cherie x**


	6. Damon and the Underworld

**OKAY... IM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVENT WRITTEN IN A WHILE. I HOPE U ENJOY THIS AND REMEMBER R &R. **

**XOXO CHERIE**

Rose Prov

I wake up to the sound of crying. Where am I? I try to move my arms  
around but nothing works. I'm rooted to the spot. I quickly open my  
eyes and I see a beach. There is someone next to me crying and  
heaving... Dimitri? He's Strigoi. Then I hear sobbing and I try to  
look around for Lissa. "Lissa" I hear myself speak but they can't hear  
me. I try again, even louder this time. "LISSA" Nobody can hear me? 

I feel someone moving towards me, they weren't making the light swishy  
steps of Lissa, nor were they making the fast hard but reassuring  
steps of Dimitri. It was like they were shuffling unable to walk  
properly. I'm trying to move to see who it is, and I stop coldly  
remembering about last night.

I start to panic, am I dead, alive? I remember looking at Victor Dashkov's annoyingly smug smile and then everything becomes difficult, as if the air was just taken away. How was that possible, Victor wasn't an air user, nor was his brother?

The steps are closer now; I close my eyes and wait. I feel soft breathing on top of my face. "Euugh breath mint" I realize I said that out loud suddenly opening my eyes I look into the deepest black velvety eyes I had ever seen. He stares back, but without feeling. Why am I feeling this way, Why do I want to kiss him, He hates you. I realised that I just judged that, but somehow in my heart, I know it's true. He looks into my eyes helps me up and finally says something. I couldn't make sense of any of it, but how I wished I could have sooner. 

"I'm Damon, welcome to the underworld for people who have died and  
died again... Don't try to get back up there (he gestures up to the black sky) no matter how many rumours there are; IT'S NOT TRUE!" He turns around and walks stifly away, leaving me alone.

**R & R CHERIE X**


	7. Funeral

Lissa Prov

I waited for Christian down by the church. I didn't think I could go  
in on my own. She was my best-friend, I couldn't help whispering.

There's that word again, WAS! I dont even know if she's dead or alive?  
Right now I know she's dead in this life, but our bond says otherwise.  
Ever since she 'died' I've been feeling emotions, coming right into  
me. First was confusion and then awe as in 'guy drama' awe. At those  
times I was mourning and then they hit me - hard! It's hard not to get  
pulled into them. I know it may be crazy but I think Rose is still  
alive but the more I looked at the doctor results, the more I think  
she's dead.

"Hey Liss"  
I turn to the sound of the voice is it Rose it sounded like her. Then  
I studied the person, no it's just her mom. Looking worse than I have  
ever seen her. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had bags under her  
eyes. Her eyes were red puffy and swollen. What did I look like?  
Mrs Hathaway was wearing a black dress that flowed down to her ankles.  
I was wearing a red dress (Rose's favourite colour) with black stripes  
running down the edges. I must have looked like I was celebrating not  
going to a funeral, but by wearing this it felt like I was honouring  
Rose. 

"Hello Mrs Hathaway"  
"Just wondering how you are" she said while sobbing.  
"I'm better than I was before" She started studying me and I decided  
to go into the church. I walked into the church halls. I didn't feel  
like talking to someone like this. Someone who was close to Rose while  
I'm still not sure whether she's dead! 

"Hey Lissa, How do you feel" Christian moved to me and put his arm  
around my shoulders.  
"I'm good considering" Shock flashed through his face. He was surprised  
I was taking this all like this. I moved into him and snuggled in his  
arms. I sobbed and he wrapped his arms tighter. All the while I was  
thinking of Rose. I sent a short plea to Rose to come back.

The time of the funeral came and we sat down in our allocated seats.  
Dimitri's seat which was empty at the moment was next to me and Mrs  
Hathaway was next to me. The funeral started and the crew carrying the  
coffin with Rose in it proceeded. The process took a long time and I  
watched Dimitri.

After all that's happened, his change has been taken  
very lightly. He has been allowed out without a guard. He was upset  
though that Rose never got to see him and he was guilty. Very guilty  
the only things I've ever heard him say were that it was his fault.

I looked into the coffin at Rose and as I stared I saw the ever slight  
movement of her fingers as the clench of her fist brought them closer  
together.

**THANK YOU for all the fave stories. THAT MAKES ME HAPPY. **

**R&R**

**CHERIE X**


	8. Eternity

After Damon left I looked around the vast black swirly sky. I was deep in thought and very mad. Who did that guy think he was? I could feel my fists clenching together tightly."Are you okay" I jumped! "I'm sooo sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just ... "Okay she was kind of weird but nice weird - especially when you looked into her big brown eyes."Oh yeah (she holds out her arm) I'm Francesca, your guider for the rest of eternity!" As she says this, she moves her arms making a big wide circle.

I decide I better respond as it was getting awkward. While shaking her hand I say, "I'm Rosemary but everyone calls me Rose" She smiles as she mumbles "I know" She looks up into the sky, almost longing to get up there. Francesca mentions a name, Tyler. I'm guessing that that's her boyfriend or dad or friend. I start by asking the question that's been on my mind for a while, "Who's that guy" I gesture to the direction Damon walked toward.

"That is only the cutest guy you will see for the rest of eternity. His name is Damon Salvatore and he comes from a long range of Vampire history, but the most interesting thing about him is, (she leans in drawing me closer) he is neither Moroi nor Strigoi, he is an Original" I blink trying to figure it all out, what the hell is an original. But the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. How did Moroi's and Strigoi come about without Originals? The thing most playing in my mind was the fact that she kept saying the same words over. 'For the rest of eternity' it made me shudder what the hell did that mean.

I looked over to Francesca. She was texting to... Tyler and the only words I saw were 'escape' I start leaning to try and see what she was writing but then she flings away and hides the phone. I look at her and I started opening my mouth to say something but then stopped. She looked at me for a while fear and then sympathy flashing through her eyes. She looks around while putting her phone into her pocket.

"Why don't I show you around she starts walking and explaining some  
history but the only thing I can think about is who this Tyler guy is,  
and who/what is Francesca sooo scared of?

**SORRY – PROBS LOADS OF MISTAKES ON THIS ONE AND FUNERAL BUT I WAS TRYING 2 UPDATE 2 ND B NICE!**

**CHERIE X**


	9. NO BROWN EYES

**SORRY – FORGOT 2 DO THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE BOOK.**

**DISCLAIMER – RICHELLE MEAD OWNS THE CHARACTERS NOT I BUT RICHELLE AND I OWN THE PLOT AND DAMON AND FRANCESCA AND ANYONE ELSE YOU DON'T RECOGNISE **

LISSA PROV

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the loving amazing life of Ro..."  
"STOP" I mouthed but I realised someone else had said it. I look to my left, not Mrs Hathaway, but Dimitri.  
"Uh, uh" The priest stammers.  
"What are you doing?" I frantically whisper to Dimitri. Ignoring me he goes on.  
"She's moving" he says simply pointing at Rose. Everyone looks into the coffin. There were no gasps of awe and horror just people staring and puzzling over Dimitri. I sigh defeated, I stand up. 

"She moved her fingers, I think she may be alive, but not in this world another one. I have researched this and come to a conclusion." I pause waiting for everyone to let it sink in.

"The underworld"

This time there were the gasps of awe and horror. I look down at Mrs Hathaway. She was staring at me with disgust. I hear the whispers now.  
"This can't be true"  
"It doesn't exist"  
"She's just a kid"  
"Complete insanity" 

Dimitri was staring at me. HELL everyone was staring straight at me. Turning around I look at Mrs Hathaway. She looks me in the eye she couldn't believe this, wouldn't believe it. I turn swiftly on my heel shouting "POSTPONE THE FUNERAL!"

******* (time has passed) *******

I was staring out into the mirror. Ever since Rose 'died', my grades have decreased and I've started becoming a rude little bitch. Like today at the Funeral. I didn't explain anything! I just walked off. Nobody's come to say anything to me, but Dimitri slipped a note under my door.

Meet me at the church in 30 minutes. Before you say HELL NO, I have something I want to show you, it's important.  
Dimitri

I read the note over and over. Should I go, he will be asking too many questions and I'm too stressed to be bothered. But I owe it to him at least. I know it must be weird finding out your girlfriend from dhampir's past is in the underworld. I made up my mind and I was going to go.

It was dark now, everyone would be awake and having a fun relaxing day in their dorms or other people's dorms. But no-one was out and about. Maybe they were mourning? I looked around for Dimitri. He wasn't here. I looked at my watch 12:30 he should be here. A thought struck my head, Dimitri was never late. He always came early. 

I looked around suddenly feeling colder than usual. Then a nauseating stomach retching pain flared in my stomach. Rose had told me about this. She got this whenever there was a... "STRIGOI!" I screamed. Someone clamped a hand over my mouth and then I was face to face with Dimitri and it wasn't brown eyes staring at me.

**Ooooooh – sorry had to do that anyway IM SOOO HAPPY WITH EVERYONE WHO ENJOYS THIS. **


	10. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I'D LOVE 2 SEE WHAT U THINK OF IT. AND I NEED SOMEONE 2 GIVE ME A PLOT – ON THE ROSE UNDERWORLD THING. IM SORRY I WON'T UPDATE IN A WEEK BECAUSE IV'E GOT MY EXAMS BUT IF YOU LOVE THIS U WILL WAIT. MY BIRTHDAY'S ON TUESDAY SO HAPPY B-DAY'S 2 ME AND 2 ANYONE WHO HAS 1 COMING UP.**

**LOVE U GUYS AND I HOPE U GIVE ME SOME IDEAS.**

**R&R**

**CHERIE X**


	11. From Day's To Months

**VERY SORRY! – IVE BEEN ON HOLIDAY AND I HAD MY BIRTHDAY TO PLAN AND MY EXAMS, SO IVE BEEN VERY BUSY. I DON'T BLAME ANYONE ON GETTING MAD. IM SORRRY. PLEASE R & R, EVEN THOUGH IV'E BEEN A COMPLETE ANNOYING CRAPHOLE. I MADE IT LONG **

**PLEASE R & R **

Rose Prov

The last few days have been... Interesting. I didn't know anything about this place; even now I have no idea why I'm here. I would have rather died. It's like jail! But there are some good things.

You just ask for anything and you will get it. That's what Fran (Francesca) told me about food. There are toilet stations all around the place so you don't need to worry about that. The rest of the time you just stay in your room.

If there's something that I love in this place, is my room. It's like they read my mind and knew exactly what I wanted. My room has a red theme. My walls are painted all swirly red shades which match everything in my room. I have a Plasma screen TV and all the channels In the world are on there. I have a music system which has all the songs I would ever download and my bathroom is to die for. Oh yeah, I did die for it. Sighing, I looked into my wardrobe for something decent to wear. My wardrobe has everything that I would have had in it. I guess they do this to make us stay. I had made a decision to leave the minute I got here. It's sad and lonely. I haven't found a way out though. I've only been here like three days and it already feels like a month has gone by.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Rose Hathaway." I turned around and I was looking straight at Damon Salvatore. He was standing by the door looking into my room. All I had on was a red crop top exposing my belly and my super short denim shorts. He had a 200 kilowatt smile plastered across his face although he looked like he was uncomfortable and then his eyes swept down my body and all that discomfort went away. I stared at his face as his emotions started jumbling up. Hatred, humour and lust. He stared back, mesmerized and looked me up and down licking his lips. "I don't suppose you're a BLOOD WHORE?"

I looked at him nostrils flared, "Shut It or I'll slap you!" He kept smiling unfazed by the fact that I just threatened to give him a famous Rose Hathaway 'GOODBYE slap' "Why are you here Damon?"He studied me, confused at my change in tone."Just here to check up on our new guest" He smiled showing no teeth. I stared at him locked in our gazes for about 2 minutes when we heard someone cough awkwardly. I jumped and pulled my gaze from Damon as he did the same thing. He turned all red laughed walking swiftly away as if he was trying to get out, fast. I looked at Fran my mentor and she looked at me, grinning at my expression.

"What?" I said, blushing.

She was still giggling. I counted 200 seconds before she finally stopped. Even then she was struggling to talk.

"Damon's (giggle) (breath) got... A... Crush!" Then she burst into  
giggles. I quickly put on my tracksuit bottoms and I walked away from  
her. 

To be honest I sort of like Damon. He was my kind of guy: bad,  
determined, funny, And HOT! Then I thought about Dimitri. Sighing I  
walked on ahead. I heard footsteps behind me. 

"Fran if your gonna keep going on about Damon, who may be really Hot,  
I'm sort of already taken." I heard a cough and I spun around only to realise it wasn't Fran. I blushed a beetroot red and if I could erase one moment in the last few days, it would be this. 

He was staring at me and I was just looking down to the ground.  
"Sooo you're taken huh?" He was looking at me, expecting an answer.  
"Yea (choosing my words carefully) I am with a guy!"  
"Is this someone up there (he gestures up)"  
"Yes" He looks at me sighing with relief.  
"Listen up honey and listen good, you will NEVER see him again. You  
better forget you ever met him because the only time you will see him,  
is in your dreams."

I looked at him shock and horror probably registered in my face. He was smiling in an ugly disturbed manner. I thought about Dimitri who was kind and loving and mine. I wanted him, not this Damon. 

"I know I will see Dimitri again" I barely whispered.  
"Isn't he the one that turned Strigoi and hates you now?"

I looked at him, the tears swallowed up in my throat, how did he know? I didn't think he could spy on me, even if he was an Original. This made me angry now, he couldn't spy on us, and it's not legal is it? 

"How do you know?" The fierceness in my voice was obviously startling, but it was like he was expecting it.  
"I'm Damon Salvatore" He said that as if that answered every question possible.  
"I'm going to get out of here!" I shouted.  
He looked at me confusion then pity then humour.  
"I tried, it won't work"

It was as if he was happy to say these words.

I swallowed and I started to cry. I collapsed right there. Time seemed to go and death seemed like the best option. Although I was sort of already dead! Damon had long gone and I was tired. I was asleep very quickly. I thought it would be better to get a really good non- disturbed sleep, but obviously Adrian had to take charge. I looked at him and I got really annoyed.

"Adrian I have no time for this can you just go and let me be"  
"I haven't seen you in one month Rose and your really gonna give me that crap" He shouted I looked at him, registering what he had said I gasped.  
"A month!"


	12. Funny Jokes

Lissa Prov

I struggled in the arms of the man who was holding me. He wasn't looking at me but I knew by the voice and the hair, it was Dimitri."What the ... you said this would be the right place to find Rose, but you only got her little moroi friend. That won't help anything" said Dimitri 

Wait, Dimitri knows that Rose is dead, why would he be looking for Rose. I studied the so-called Dimitri carefully. He gestured towards me with his head and I was able to catch a glimpse of him. His face structure and features were the same apart from the red eyes. He had a tiny birth mark above his left cheek-bone, but I'm sure that wasn't there before!  
I was too speechless to talk, but Rose taught me one thing well, given the situation where she wasn't there.

Observation.

I tried to move as slightly as possible and I came face to face with  
Christian. But for some reason... He had red eyes aswell. Now I knew  
it was all a funny joke. 

"What are you guys playing at, are we going to some sort of Halloween  
party." Dimitri just looked at me and laughed. He started to say something but Christian cut him off. 

"Yes, but we are too late. Dimitri had a bit of a fall back so he's really crazy and he has NO IDEA what he's saying" I looked at Dimitri and he looked quite offended. Must be alcohol! 

"Give me some red contacts and I can be just like you guys."They all laughed as if I was crazy and I was just puzzled. 

"Christian can you please give me some red contacts please" I said pulling him into a hug. I looked up at him and I was confused. My cute sweet voice always used to make him quiver and do anything for me, but this time ... nothing.  
His eyes were red and his face was like those times when guardians wouldn't show any emotion. He looked at me his mask still on but I knew just how to make him give in.  
"Christian, I will do the thing you've been begging me to do ... tonight." My eyes were hooded with lust and passion. This only made him look confused... Was he mad at me? Christian looked at me and smiled. "We will not be going to the party."

Then his voice took on a different kind of tone and I felt mesmerized by his words, watching the way his lips moved. I wanted to touch them. 

"You never saw us today and you just fell and hit your head. Remember this and only this (he put his mouth to my ear) IM COMING BACK!" 

With that he kissed me roughly and threw me to the ground. My head made contact with the concrete ground and in seconds I was surrounded by black wavy swirls.

*********************************

Rose Prov

I looked at Adrian and laughed. He had to be joking... I'm sure he was. Adrian was looking at me with shocked eyes. I had just explained to him that I'd only been there for three nights, well four nights now. He was saying it's been just less than a month. I laughed harder, trying to block the panic rising inside me. 

"Rose, I was still laughing, ROSE SHUT UP!" 

"All right, fine I will." 

"Do you understand how mental everyone has been. Your dad even came, YOUR DAD ROSE!"Wait did he just say my dad? 

"Your funeral was this morning and boy was it weird. About 2 words into the service, Dimitri made..." Before he could finish, I cut him off. 

"DIMITRI WAS AT MY FUNERAL! WHAT THE HELL ADRIAN! He's a FRICKIN STRIGOI! YOU CAN'T JOKE WITH ME ABOUT THESE THINGS, ESPECIALLY NOT ABOUT DIMITRI!" Adrian was shocked, and then understanding flashed through his eyes. 

"Dimitri's been turned." 

DUN DUN DUN! Oh no sorry have to wait... I promise it won't be a long wait. Soooo SORRY about the delay. I had such bad WRITERS BLOCK. I made this chapter three times till I got it right. Is it right? Yes, No, Maybe? Hope u liked and thx to all those ppl who added me as a fave author. That makes me happier. Please ... I'm BEGGING u now PLEASE REVIEW even if it's just one word:  
Like... Good, Bad. Hopefully you will say the first one but the second one is always good to help aspiring young writers 2 get better. But still, HOPEFULLY the FIRST ONE.

R&R

Cherie x


	13. Regrets and Mistakes

Adrian Prov

I could see her face crumple in confusion. I saw the emotions flash through her face. Love, longing, sadness. It pained me to think I couldn't give that to her. I couldn't make her love me. She's my first love and she couldn't return my love. Is it me? Am I just too ugly? I was soo lost in my own thoughts I bareely heard her whisper. 

"How" 

"Nobody knows, but I think it had something to do with the love of his life dying." I answered. She looked at me. She was beautiful even when her heart was breaking inside. I had a feeling she would take it this way. 

"Who's the love of his life?" 

I was shocked now. Did she not know it was her? Had she not known from the beginning? I looked at her, really looked at her, she was looking down so I couldn't see her face, but I could tell by her movements that she was crying. 

"Is it Tasha?" She croaked awkwardly. 

I walked up to her, placed my hand on her chin and made her look at me. She had tears streaming down her face her eyes were red from rubbing to much. Her aura was an ugly shade of blue that represented deep sadness. I could see the black darkness itching their way towards her heart. I didn't want to tell her. I shouldn't tell her. I could feel her getting closer to darkness and I knew if I told her it was  
Tasha I would lose her. But wouldn't it be better if I just lost her and she wouldn't have anybody else. I never liked Dimitri. He could always have what I couldn't, and it wasn't fair. I know he's European and maybe fitter than me in sports sense but I don't think he could beat me in a modeling contest. That's when I found myself saying the deepest regret of my life. 

"Yes, he love's Tasha."

And with that she fell to the ground and sobbed her eyes out. Not even bothering to look at me.

Lissa Prov

I looked around. All I remember was that I got a note from Dimitri to meet me and then I fell hit my head and blacked out. I was sitting on a hospital bed. The newspaper beside me read Wednesday. I'd been knocked out for three days. I felt my head and there was a big bandage at the side. I pressed a little and the pain shooting through my head was unbelievable. I hear a snore and there beside me is Christian. Knowing him he stayed on that arm-chair for three days waiting. Then a  
memory flashed through my mind.

He shouted in my ear "IM COMING BACK!"

It was the voice of Christian but there was something off about it. Something that I should know. I was deep in thought wondering what was playing at my mind but Christian interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Liss, sleep well?" 

He always knew how to treat me. Acting as if I hadn't just been asleep for 3 days. Although he was playing the act really well, I could see that he was in shock and relief.  
"Hi Christian yea, did you?"

I asked politely, even though I was his girlfriend. What... you can't be polite to your boyfriend? Christian laughed and came and gave me a big hug and kissed me on the lips. I moaned in pleasure and just when it was about to get a bit hot and heavy, a cough made us spring from each other's lips. I looked up annoyingly at the person who interrupted us and screamed. I looked at Christian, his eyes widening in shock and then anger. 

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed not even bothering to take notice of the rest of the hospital.

"I've come here to say hello to my favorite niece. How's Rose been these few days?"

Ooooooh - Sorry verry cheesy! Erm some people may be confused about  
the Dimitri + Christian thing, but I am trying not to give anything  
away. I'm just going to say that they aren't what you think they are.  
I will tell you in the next chapter ... Well the story will. Oh and Lissa and Christian are still going to be a version of a very sexy couple as I've realized nobody ever goes on about those two. 

Please Review. I'm now aiming for 3 reviews every week and I will now  
be putting 3 chapters a week.

Cherie x


	14. Errrrr WHAT?

Rose Prov

I woke up, gasping for air. I felt my cheeks flush in depression as I remembered my chat with Adrian. I needed to get out of this god forsaken place. I looked around. My room was probably the best thing I had in my life now. I don't have my friends anymore since I'm dead! The love of my life... Dimitri has abandoned me to go with Tasha. The thought brought fresh tears to my eyes and I couldn't help but whimper.

What was going to happen to me? Am I going to die alone? Will I grow old in this place? I got out my phone and I rang Lissa. It rang several times before a voice came. It was Damon. 

"I'm sorry it seems as if you have been trying to get in contact with people who aren't in this world, please call your mentor to ask about these rules or if he/she is not available, you can come speak to me. Goodbye." 

What a bloody stupid answering machine! I rang Francesca. She picked up on the first ring. 

"Rose, why the hell are you waking me up right now?"There was something odd and frantic about her voice. It was obvious she was in a hurry and she hadn't been asleep. 

"What are you doing Francesca?" 

"I was just asleep (she fake yawned)" The worry in her voice was contagious and I couldn't help but feel worried. I brushed that aside, thinking it must have been just a side effect of waking up at this time of night. 

"Francesca, why the HELL have I been here for a month? It's been 4 days!"She didn't answer for a few minutes and I started to get worried. 

"Hello are you there" 

"Yeah I'm here Rose. (She paused) Err, do you wanna come over and I'll explain." 

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'll be there." 

"See ya"  
"Bye" I said while trying to put some clothes on, hang up and find my keys.  
I started walking to her house and I couldn't help but think something was strange. I knocked on the door. No one answered. 

"Hello Francesca, are you there?" No answer. 

I shuddered and waited. Maybe she couldn't hear me. As I was preparing to shout louder the door eerily opened on its own. I laughed and I couldn't stop thinking of a scary horror film when the door opens and you walk into your doom. I shook it off, knowing there was no reason to be scared. I went in and the sight before me was hideous.

Francesca was hanging on a rope, obviously dead and her insides had been cut open in a vigorous manner. Her cute brown eyes were staring into  
nothingness. I gasped and I heard a deep sob behind me. I twirled around to find a man with brown hair and shockingly handsome looks. He was crying and was staring at me with wonder. I backed away silently as for all I knew this was the murderer. 

He stared at me and then carried on sobbing. I noticed a knife by his hand and it looked as I he was straining to grasp it. I took on the bad-ass  
Rose mode knowing he could strike any minute. I looked at him, watching every movement. It took a while but he finally picked up the knife and handed it to me. 

"Just take it; I don't wanna look at it anymore." I grasped it awkwardly and I could feel the shock spreading on my face. Well that rules out killer then. 

"Err?" I asked in question form. 

"Hi, I'm Tyler." His voice was all choked and ragged. The name rang a bell. 

"I'm from up there," he gestured to the sky "I was helping her escape, but she got caught before I could even get a chance." 

"That's funny" I mumbled speaking for the first time. 

"I got here just in time to see a guy with black hair sawing her up and killing her. He spotted me but he didn't do anything. He gave a name though. I think it was Demon, Devon, Doman." 

"Damon" I stated simply.

_**Sorry very boring chapter – review give me some ideas 2 make Rose bit interesting – Im going to do 2 chapters on Lissa and Dimitri then fast forward a bit – sound good. Sorry it's short gonna start muuuuch longer one's tomorrow so be prepared.**_

_**Please – im really asking for reviews – please I beg you all!**_

_**PLEASE R&R – I allow anonymous reviews if that's what putting you off.**_

_**Cherie x ( for Americans – yes my name is Exactly like Cherie Blair – but im from England so it's sorta weird – well my parents are :)**_


	15. Planning to H8 on me?

***Rated T for some STRONG language* BEWARE!**

Christian Prov

Viktor stood there like a smug little boy and watched the anger in our faces change from shock to worry.

I stood in front of Lissa silently and tried, not very well, to protect her. She had been asleep for 3 days and it's been killing me all over. She told me all about Rose's death. She spoke Victor's name with vengeance. I could tell seeing him must be a great strain on her. I could practically feel the anger building up inside her. Victor could see this too and took step back. His smug look faltered a bit. 

"What do you want?" I said, spitting the words out angrily. He laughed. He had the blooming nerve to laugh. 

"I hate you" Lissa whispered. I could hear her even if Victor couldn't. He was too busy blooming laughing his bloody head off. Lissa was lifting her hands in the air preparing for something. 

"I fucking hate you Victor" Lissa said a bit louder. He still didn't hear her. 

"I FUCKING HATE YOU - YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed, barely even noticing the nurses and doctors watching her.

I went up to her, stopping her from doing whatever the hell she was trying to do. She looked at me angrily as if she didn't want to be stopped, and then realization flashed through her eyes. Victor stared at her.

Lissa stared at him angrily. She gasped as if noticing something and I immediately jumped to her side. It was weird and I felt as if I was intruding. 

As if reading my mind, Lissa leaned on me. She still looked angry but a little more relaxed. I wanted to know what was going through her mind at that moment. She stared at Victor as if about to vomit and surprised me by looking away and burying her face on my shoulder. I heard her mumble against it but I couldn't hear what she said.

"Bye Little One" He said. Victor took his coat and walked away.

I comforted Lissa's shaking body and mourned with her. I looked at her. She looked up at me.

"Please never leave me, always stay with me. Don't die." She whispered her voice all rigid and ragged.

"I promise, I love you Liss" As I said that I knew it was true. But I couldn't help thinking, what had she said to Victor through that stare? What had he said to her?

...

Lissa Prov

The nerve he had to show up here. The nerve he had to kill my best friend. The nerve he had to torture me these few years! What was wrong with my uncle? My murderous uncle! He was the reason Christian almost died, the reason I almost died and the reason my beloved best friend Rose died.

_**He may be just mentally sick because of his health.**__  
_  
_**SHUT UP!**_

I don't understand why I'm always thinking he hasn't done anything wrong. He's a murderer you idiot! What's wrong with me? Why do I still care for him? He killed her. He killed the most important thing in my life. She was the one person who stood for everything. Family, friendship, guardian. She was my best friend and HE KILLED HER!

He saw my anger building up and his little smirk smile was dwindling Christian had said something to him but I wasn't listening. He had made a protective stand in front of me. Although cute and sweet, it was very unnecessary. I took a step towards Victor. The soulless, murderous man, I called my uncle.  
"I hate you" I whispered speaking for the first time. He was too busy laughing to hear me.  
"I fucking hate you Victor" I said this a little more loudly but still he couldn't hear me. I could kill him, I don't care if I went to jail, I could kill him. I felt my adrenaline pumping and I used my Spirit given powers. My arms were raised as I tried to suck the air away, just like he had killed Rose.  
"I FUCKING HATE YOU - YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and tried as hard as I could to kill him. I didn't even care that I was swearing in front of everyone in the hospital, not caring if anyone could hear me, I just knew I wanted to kill Victor Dashkov. Christian came up to me and stopped me. I was angry but I knew that I wouldn't be able to kill Victor. I stared at him and he stared back. I studied his face. He had a mole that I hadn't noticed before. Then I remembered back to that day. 

_**Flashbacks of Dimitri and Christian. He had that mole. Dimitri had that mole. **_

I gasped. Victor framed Dimitri. He was Dimitri that day. They were Strigoi. Christian said he would be back. But not my beloved Christian, a man in alliance with Victor.

_**I love you. Even after everything I still love you.**_

I found myself mind speaking to Victor, a new gift I had. I knew what I was now saying were lies but some the truth. I needed him to think I felt this so my plan could come into action.

_**I love you too Lissa. I'm sorry about Rose. It was an accident from my brother. I've sent him to a mental institute.**_

He mind talked back. So I got that gift from him. I was confused he'd try to lie to me. It was a stupid act of vulnerability. I think he still loves me but what he did to Rose was a lie and I know he meant to kill her.

_**Bye Uncle... Hope we meet again. **_

I smiled at him kindly and buried my head on Christians shoulder. Muffling my sobs so he wouldn't hear. "All just a lie!" I mumbled onto Christians shoulder, breathing in the familiar smell.

"Bye Little One." He said, in front of Christian. I heard footsteps and the door slam and he was gone.

**HI MY FAB READERS! **

**Hope you aren't mad at me for taking too long but here it is – a long chapter :) hopes you like.**

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND I WILL WRITE MORE – 5 REVIWES AND I WILL WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER IF NOT …. BAD LUCKS FOR MY READERS.**

**Anyway – I love this story soo I probably still will write but please review :)**

**Cherie x**

** P.S. HI TO THE GIRL CALLED FRANCESCA – LOVE THE NAME – SORRY I HAD TO KILL HER :( but in a way – it's good for Rose. **


	16. DREADfull Dreams

**Veeerrry sorry for the wait!  
I'm not gonna give you a stupid reason just gonna say what every writer should say and that is - I was lazy. Sorry! From now on - this story will be updated every Saturday.  
I have started a NEW story called "Undead Romance" That story will be updated every Sunday. So check it out! Thanks and remember... R&R! Please :)**

Dimitri Prov

I was in that dream again with Lissa and Christian. I could tell from the voices but I just couldn't hear what was going on as much. The sound was a bit fuzzy and that was annoying as sometimes it was hard to hear. I was holding onto Lissa she caught sight of my face. 

"Strigoi" Lissa screamed. Why is she thinking I'm a Strigoi? This must be one of my Strigoi nightmares. 

I could hear myself mumble and talk but the only words I could hear clearly was "Find Rose" 

Christian came into sight and he was standing there, watching Lissa intently.  
I looked at Christian's eyes and I realized he was a Strigoi. Are we all Strigoi, I asked myself. No we can't be, Lissa isn't a Strigoi. She still has her moroi complexion. This must be one of my guilt nightmares. I braced myself for the worst. 

Lissa had said something about a Halloween Party, but I couldn't hear everything going on clearly. For some reason I found myself laughing  
at her. It was a disgusting laugh. I was surprised by it. 

"Dimitri has no idea what he's talking about." Christian said. That was the only bit I could hear clearly enough to understand. I felt a wave of  
disappointment wash over me. 

"Give me .. red contacts" Lissa said. I looked at her and for some reason I found those words funny. This was a confusing dream. Christian was laughing too. I looked at him and he made a BACK OFF signal. I took a few steps back so that I couldn't hear what was being said. 

Lissa went up to Christian and started, is that flirting?, with him. It  
was amusing because Christian didn't know what to make of it. I laughed to myself. He then started using compulsion on her. I couldn't hear much but I could tell it would leave a lasting impact. Christian shouted,

"IM COMING BACK" 

He kissed her, then threw her down to the ground. Her head connected with the concrete and there was a loud crunch noise. I cringed in my mind but my body didn't make any movement. With Lissa unconscious my hearing improved immensely. I looked at Christian. 

"That went better than I planned." I said. 

"Yeah, it did." Christian still looked a bit dazed. 

"You okay boss." I heard myself ask. 

"Just my niece is really something. I don't want to keep doing this  
Tasha. It's wrong and I'm an old man." Christian said. Wait, did he  
just say niece and Tasha? 

"But boss, remember how they betrayed you, how they were the ones who  
didn't give you what you wanted. How they left Lissa with everything!"  
I asked. 

"Well they did make me angry, I'll kill her then I'll get my rightful  
place on the throne." 

"That's more like it boss, what shall we do with our bodies?" 

"Let's go to the forest, dump them there." 

"Sure thing boss!" 

"Tasha ..." 

"hmm?" 

"Stop calling me boss, call me Victor." 

"Sure thing bo... I mean Victor, are you coming to dump these bodies?" 

"No, I'll take this one to its room, so there isn't any suspicion. You can dump Dimitri somewhere over there" He pointed at the woods over to the right. 

"Right away!"

...t.i.m.e...i.n.t.e.r.v.a.l...

I woke up in the middle of the forest ground, a squirrel lay beside  
me. I thought of what I had just witness and realized, with dread hanging in  
the air, it wasn't a dream.

**Hope you liked it :)  
R&R**

Cherie x


End file.
